Gemini
Summary Gemini is a unit composed of two inseparable friends who fought for the return of their homeland. Appearances 'Scarlet' Scarlet has a physical strength that is equal to Zarya. Scarlet wears a black tactical vest under a brown, sleeveless fur collar jacket. She wears grey tactical trousers and black military boots. On her back, she wears a saddle which is worn like a backpack. Scarlet has Gigantism and Down Syndrome. She also has an auburn, tapered, side part undercut. She also wears a pair of gauntlets which are used for the ultimate. 'Roger' Roger is seen on Scarlet's back facing forward, sitting in the saddle. Roger wears a bandolier of syringes over a bulletproof vest. He wears grey tactical shorts and has prosthetic legs from the knees. He also has a flask attached to his waist with an emblem of a ram's skull. Roger has side swept crew cut hairstyle and has Dwarfism. Personalities Scarlet is a hospitable tomboy, of the pair she is the most mature and caring. She's mainly silent and docile with Roger because she can't handle the war zone and the society without Roger's supervision. She's also the moral centre of the pair since she's the first to realise how their actions affect others. Through Scarlet's influence, the pair started promoting peace with the omnics. She also enjoys exercise and takes pride in her strength and combat prowess. Roger carries a passion for science and is the most tech-savvy of the pair. He's bilingual, can read sign language and shows a great deal of pride and trust in Scarlet. He is the voice of the pair and often speaks gently and with a simplified language to Scarlet so she can understand him and follow his commands. He's suffering from undiagnosed PTSD, which makes him vengeful and distrustful towards the omnics. This is shown by his taunting of Orisa and Zenyatta if one of them is killed by Gemini. He also has a similar distrust towards cyborgs like Genji. Roger and Scarlet are inseparable friends and will defend each other with their lives. They are seen as paragons of determination and willpower. Roger and Scarlet have absolute faith in each other, which tends to lead into their flaws. Both lack trust in others and will often be self-righteous. Primarily because they believe Overwatch abandoned them, the U.A.M didn't respect them and that the omnics were nothing but trouble since they were born. Roger is the most verbal in this regard but Scarlet was able to calm him down and convince him to advocate peace with the omnics. Backstories Roger Gwynhael and Scarlet Aren were childhood friends but they did not have the easiest upbringing as both were born during the crisis. Roger eventually lost his legs to an explosion and developed PTSD from the incident. When Overwatch failed to save Middlesbrough, Roger and Scarlet tried to join the United Alliance of Middlesbrough when they came of age but were turned away for being disabled. Infuriated by this, these two friends composed a plan and soon learned to cooperate and developed a symbiotic method of survival. Scarlet would carry Roger on her back while Roger would be her eyes and ears. They both formed the name "Gemini" and were eligible to fight. Roger created the saddle, weapons and strategy while Scarlet started exercising to cope with her own trauma. During the war, Roger was able to craft high-tech weapons for the U.A.M which turned the tide of the battle The two were formidable against the omnics and were proven to be the most dangerous soldiers within the U.A.M. When the crisis ended, the pair decided to leave Middlesbrough as they wanted a new start despite Nightshade's attempts to convince them to stay. Gemini built a reputation as paragons of determination and willpower, who work for peace between humans and omnics. Weapons Gemini uses a railgun which does 40 points of damage to the target per shot and holds 8 rounds of ammunition. Roger also wields a silenced laser-Uzi and grenade launcher. Abilities * Right Hook: '''Scarlet punches her target. This does 75 damage and stuns targets for 3 seconds. This takes 6 seconds to recharge. * '''Watch Your Back: '''Roger fires his Uzi, dealing 125 points of damage. This takes 12 seconds to recharge and can auto-aim 3 targets. * '''Healing Hands: Roger injects Scarlet with a healing liquid. This heals Scarlet by 300 points and it takes 8 seconds to recharge. If their health is below 100 then the ability will activate automatically. Ultimate: Magnitude Scarlet slams her fists into the ground, creating a shockwave that stuns all targets within the 30m radius for a few seconds. Roger then fires proximity mines that will explode when targets get too close to them. References *Gemini makes a reference to the TV show Brooklyn Nine-Nine. When Zarya asks how Scarlet can carry Roger so effortlessly, she responds by saying that "it's like carrying a couple of grapes". *Scarlet and Roger were also inspired by Master Blaster from Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome. *Gemini shares some similarities with Ferra/Torr due to their combination of physical strength and mental capabilities. They also share victory poses and an interaction. *Gemini has been the hardest hero to create due to the emphasis on co-operation. For the updated version of the character, there were 4 inspirations. Laird and Nick from Outlast 2, Magni and Modi from God of War, Ferra/Torr from Mortal Kombat X and finally Vriess and Christie from Alien Ressurection. *For the anniversary emote Roger and Scarlet recreate Calvin and Hobbes' dance. *The drink in Roger's flask is called "Heiðrún's Ale". Heiðrún is a goat from Norse mythology and was said to produce mead. It's also based on an actual Yorkshire drink called "Black Sheep Ale". *Scarlet was named after Captain Scarlet from the TV show "Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons". *Roger makes a reference to Navi from The Legend of Zelda series by saying "Hey!" "Look!" "Listen!" *Roger make a reference to Pirates of the Carribean if the player tries to activate "Healing Hands" three times while it's recharging. He'll frustratedly say "I'm a little busy at the moment!" Trivia * In the development phase, Roger was intended to be an individual character that would be able to fight on his own after Scarlet is killed. This mechanic was scrapped because it was too difficult to animate and it wasn't fun because of the complications of a symbiotic character. * Gemini is the first heroes to have a split-screen. In the top right corner, Roger's POV can be seen and be used for his "Watch Your Back" ability. Roger will also warn Scarlet of enemies behind her as well as state their class. * Scarlet and Roger were inspired by the anglerfish because females were larger than the males and that the smaller males would attach themselves to the females. * Gemini was also inspired by the idea of how disabled people could behave in the world during the omnic crisis, due to the number of prejudices and offers of cybernetic enhancements for disabled people. Despite some of the disabled not wanting help and believing that they can take care of themselves. * Roger is the second gay character in the roster, the first is Tracer. * Roger always passes out when the pair are near death. This is shown when Roger slumps back into his chair but revives when Scarlet is healed or resurrected. When the two are killed, Roger is the first to die then, Scarlet. This was done to prevent fears of Roger being slowly crushed to death by Scarlet's corpse. * Gwynhael is Celtic for "blessed" while Aren is Hebrew for "mountain of strength". * Gemini has a unique sleeping animation because Scarlet sleeps on her front rather than sleeping on her back, this is due to Roger being on her back. * Gemini recreates D.Va's "Eject" highlight intro. By throwing Roger into the air where he points his Uzi at the camera. * Scarlet earned the title "The Ram" due to a cage match incident where she broke through the chained door by slamming her opponent into it. She also knocked someone out by headbutting them. * There was an incident between Cobra and Scarlet. Cobra tried to fleece Scarlet of £500 and she came close to giving him the money until Roger intervened. Scarlet got revenge by throwing her minigun at him, which pinned Cobra to the ground due to its sheer weight. She also took the £500 from him for good measure. * The "Watch Your Back" ability was originally named "Me Too" but this was changed.